Love like this
by Aly'ssa2253
Summary: Continuación de la historia, luego del regreso de Yi Jung y el resto del F4,nuevos personajes aparecen, y la vida de los f4, cambiará.¿Podra Yi Jung ser feliz con Ga Eul? ¿Woo Bin encontrará a su alma gemela?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos como verán esta es mi primera historia, soy principiante en esto de los fics y la verdad, espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo1:"Cumpliendo mi promesa"<strong>

Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama. (Louis Charles Alfred de Musset.)

Yi Jung acababa de llegar de Suecia, después de haber estado fuera de Corea por cinco años, que a él le parecieron interminables, alejado de su amada Ga Eul. Pero sabía que lo hizo por su futuro, y más que nada por ella, para aclarar sus sentimientos y ser digno de su amor.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era verla, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho de buscarla primero a ella.

De inmediato se dirigió al lugar donde Ga Eul trabajaba como maestra, no tardó en encontrar el aula, se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta observando a su ángel que se mostraba sonriente y más hermosa que nunca, segundos después decidió entrar.

_Todavía pones mucha presión en la mano_ dijo Yi Jung para atraer su atención.

Ga Eul inmediatamente levanto la vista para encontrarse con el apuesto alfarero sonriéndole dulcemente.

_Yi Jung sunbae _fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ga Eul que estaba muy sorprendida.

_¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es el novio de la maestra? _ preguntó un pequeño niño, interrumpiendo aquella escena entre los dos chicos. Cuando Yi Jung, se dispuso a contestar fue interrumpido nuevamente.

_¿Disculpe señor usted acaba de llegar de viaje?_ preguntó una dulce niña con curiosidad.

_Yi Jung, asintió.

_¿Entonces viene de Suecia? _ dijo la misma niña.

_Eres realmente brillante señorita _ exclamó el alfarero.

¡Entonces es usted!, la maestra nos dijo que su novio estaba en Suecia y que era muy guapo_ expresó con júbilo la pequeña.

-Estas últimas palabras sacaron a Ga Eul del estado de shock en el que se encontraba e inmediatamente, cubrió la boca de la niña con su mano, mientras le susurraba al oído: "Se suponía que era un secreto".

_Yi Jung miraba divertido como Ga Eul se sonrojaba con el comentario.

El alfarero se acercó a Ga Eul, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó.

Adonde me llevas _exclamó Ga Eul.

_Tenemos que ir a un lugar _le dijo sonriente Yi Jung, mientras se dirigían a su nuevo y llamativo auto.

Mientras Yi Jung y Ga Eul se alejaban por el pasillo, no se percataron de que alguien los observaba con suma curiosidad. Gesticulando maldiciones al ver a Ga Eul con el apuesto chico.

Ga Eul y Yi Jung subieron al auto y partieron a toda velocidad.

_ ¿Cómo has estado? Pregunto Yi Jung.

_Muy bien, disfrutando de mi trabajo _ contestó animadamente Ga Eul.

_¿Y tú Sunbae? _ preguntó con curiosidad Ga Eul.

_Me ha ido muy bien_ respondió.

_Me alegro mucho, apuesto que te has convertido en el mejor alfarero de Corea_ dijo Ga Eul con entusiasmo.

_No vas a decir que me veo más apuesto que antes _dijo el casanova esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

_Por qué habría de hacerlo, deberías preguntarle eso a tus tantas admiradoras _dijo Ga Eul en un tono un poco enojado.

El resto del trayecto ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

* * *

><p>Al llegar se encontraron con Woo Bin y Ji Hoo quienes los esperaban con ansias para ir hacia la playa a reunirse con Jun Pyo, quien acababa de llegar en su helicóptero.<p>

_ Jan Di que estaba tan contenta por su regreso que no espero y fue a su encuentro lo más rápido posible.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo Casanova _exclamó Woo Bin.

_Tienes razón _respondió.

_ Me alegro de verte Ji Hoo _dijo el alfarero.

_Yo también me alegro de verlos, ¿pero no creen que debemos darnos prisa? –preguntó Ji Hoo.

_Tienes razón si no nos apresuramos esos dos van a huir a algún lugar _dijo Woo Bin en un tono burlón refiriéndose a Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron se detuvieron, para no arruinar el momento ya que Jun Pyo estaba arrodillado con una cajita de terciopelo en sus manos proponiéndole matrimonio a Jan Di.

Luego de que Jun Pyo terminara de hablar, los cuatro dijeron al unísono "Nosotros nos oponemos".

Sin darle oportunidad de responder a Jan Di.

_No pueden casarse sin nuestro permiso _bufó Woo Bin fingiéndose algo enojado.

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario y se abrazaron mutuamente con la mirada fija en el atardecer.

Sabían que era un nuevo comienzo para todos, pero no sabían que ocurriría con sus vidas en ese futuro que no estaba tan lejano.

_Que tienen pensado hacer chicos_ preguntó Jun Pyo.

_Que tal si organizamos una fiesta _sugirió Woo Bin.

_Creo que deberíamos dejar eso para después _dijo Yi Jung.

_Supongo que eso será lo mejor, apuesto a que todos tienen mucho de qué hablar _dijo Ji Hoo mirando a las dos parejas.

_Woo Bin asintió.

_Nos ponemos en contacto luego _ dijo Jun Pyo, mientras tomaba de la mano a Jan Di.

_Nosotros también nos retiramos dijo Yi Jung, abrazando a Ga Eul.

_Los otros dos jóvenes también se retiraron.

* * *

><p>_Jun Pyo se llevó a Jan Di ya que había preparado una cena para que ella le diera su respuesta definitiva.<p>

_Cuando llegaron al lugar Jan Di no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida.

Jun Pyo había preparado una cena al aire libre justamente en el lugar donde se dieron su primer beso, ella lo recordaba claramente.

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso: una mesa amplia, llena de deliciosos manjares, adornada con hermosas flores, e iluminada únicamente por velas. La música que acompañaba era suave, todo el escenario era perfecto para el romance.

Ella se sentía como una princesa, en el aquel lugar, que le hacía recordar los hermosos momentos que vivió junto a Jun Pyo.

_Todavía te conmueves con cosas tan simples_ dijo Jun Pyo, sacando a Jan Di de sus ensoñaciones.

_Tienes razón, es que me siento tan feliz, todo es perfecto ahora que volviste _exclamó emocionada.

_Te extrañe mucho _dijo Jun Pyo abrazando a Jan Di.

_Yo también, no sabes cuánto _ susurró la joven.

_ Pero qué tal si empezamos a comer_ dijo sonriendo.

_ La doctora tiene hambre _ preguntó Jun Pyo en un tono burlón.

_Jan Di afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin más ambos empezaron a degustar los deliciosos platillos, y brindaron celebrando su reencuentro y los logros de Jun Pyo.

_Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jun Pyo se puso de pie y se paró frente a Jan Di.

_Me concederías esta pieza _preguntó Jun Pyo extendiendo su mano.

_Jan Di la tomo sin dudar.

-Ambos bailaban al compás de la música, con movimientos sincronizados, mientras se susurraban cosas al oído.

_Cuando término la música, Jun Pyo, se arrodilló ante Jan Di sacando la pequeña caja de su bolsillo dispuesto a repetir su propuesta.

_ Geum Jan Di ¿Te casarías conmigo? _ preguntó Jun Pyo finalmente.

_Jan Di se quedó sin palabras, frente a la propuesta, ella lo amaba más que a su vida, pero aún no se sentía preparada para casarse…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció este primer capítulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews.<strong>

**Y las correcciones y sugerencias también.**

**Besos**

**Fernanda!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la secundaria no me ha dado ni un respiro (exámenes) y estoy resfriada = (. **

**Deséenme suerte porque aún me faltan algunos exámenes que dar.**

**Gracias soeul83 por darme ánimos para escribir.**

**: gracias por tu comentario y espero que actualices pronto tu historia.**

**KimSang-Roll : gracias por tu observación me alegra que te haya gustado mi primer capítulo, tu también escribes de maravilla actualiza pronto si =).**

**Todavía quiero conservar mi vida así que actualice ****AngiLiette, por cierto tu fic me pareció muy interesante continúalo****.**

**Y gracias a los que me agregaron a sus alertas y a sus favoritos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Rivales"<strong>

Jan Di se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, los recuerdos de la velada que había pasado con Jun Pyo, no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Todavía no asimilaba lo que había sucedido.

***Flashback***

Jun Pyo estaba arrodillado, esperando su respuesta.

-Si acepto _dijo Jan Di, después de meditarlo, por unos momentos.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo _exclamó Jun Pyo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras le ponía el anillo.

Jan Di todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, había entrado en un estado de shock, hasta que Jun Pyo se apoderó de sus labios en un demandante beso, fue ese el momento en que se dio cuenta que era verdad no era un sueño, aunque estaba asustada no se arrepentía de haber aceptado casarse con él.

Estaba ahí con él y acababa de aceptar ser su esposa.

-Debemos decirles a los demás ¿no crees?_ dijo Jun Pyo que se encontraba tan feliz.

-Supongo_ dijo Jan Di, mientras reía tontamente.

-Entonces, se los diremos en nuestra próxima reunión.

-Estoy de acuerdo _dijo Jan Di.

***Fin del flashback***

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, se encontraba en su casa, estaba tan feliz por el regreso de Yi Jung que no podía dormir.<p>

Ambos habían quedado en encontrase al día siguiente, luego de que Ga Eul saliera de su trabajo, tenían que hablar de tantas cosas y aclarar su relación, es por eso que Ga Eul estaba tan inquieta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría el día siguiente, estaba tan concentrada en eso que el timbre de su celular la tomó por sorpresa, y la persona que la estaba llamando no era otra que su mejor amiga Geum Jan Di.

Hola –dijo Ga Eul

La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba algo tensa.

_Hola…Ga Eul _dijo Jan Di.

-Si soy yo, que ocurre _preguntó la joven al notar algo de nerviosismo en la voz de su mejor amiga.

-tengo que… contarte algo _dijo Jan Di.

-¿Te sucedió algo malo? _insistió Ga Eul un poco preocupada.

_No es nada malo solo que…_Jan Di se quedó en media oración.

_ ¿Jan Di? Sigues ahí _exclamó Ga Eul ante la demora de su amiga en contestar.

_Hoy sucedió algo…..._dijo mientras daba vueltas por su toda su habitación.

_¿Qué pasó? _preguntó Ga Eul impaciente.

-Jun Pyo …..me pidió que sea su….esposa -_dijo Jan Di finalmente.

_ ¿Qué? - preguntó Ga Eul emocionada.

-Y que le ¿dijiste? -.

-Le dije que si _exclamó Jan Di.

_Ahhhhhh _gritó en voz alta Ga Eul.

_Vas a casarte Jan Di, eso es magnífico ._exclamó Ga Eul.

-Ga Eul deja de gritar por favor_ dijo Jan Di.

_y no ¿deberías estar feliz por eso? _preguntó Ga Eul una vez que se calmó.

_Estoy muy feliz .

_Por cierto ya se lo dijiste a tus padres _preguntó Ga Eul .

_Aun no, es que no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar _dijo Jan Di.

_Apuesto que van a tirar la casa por la ventana –dijo Ga Eul riendo.

_Tienes razón _dijo entre risas la futura doctora.

-Me alegro por ti amiga _añadió Ga Eul

- Es un alivio habértelo contado _suspiró Jan Di y continuó hablando _Aunque acordamos no decírselo a nadie te o conté porque tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, nos vemos, duerme pronto.

-Tienes razón, iré a descansar ,por qué mañana me espera otro largo día en la universidad -dijo Jan Di antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Ahora sí que no podré dormir se dijo a si misma Ga Eul. Ese día habían sucedido tantas cosas, que ni ella misma se lo podía creer.

* * *

><p>_¡Ga Euuuul! hija despierta _gritaba la madre de Ga Eul insistentemente al ver que ya era muy tarde y su querida hija no despertaba y debía ir a su trabajo.<p>

Cansada de gritar decidió entrar y despertarla.

-¡Ga Eul despierta ya! _gritó la mujer mientras intentaba quitarle las cobijas.

Este grito hizo que Ga Eul despertara de inmediato y reaccionara cayendo al suelo.

_Mamá no podías dejarme dormir cinco minutos más _refunfuñó Ga Eul que aun yacía en el piso.

_Acaso no sabes qué hora es, debes ir a tu trabajo Lee Suk pronto pasará a recogerte _dijo su madre que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tienes razón debo darme prisa _dijo Ga Eul y de inmediato se levantó aunque algo adolorida del golpe.

_Arréglate y baja cuando termines _dijo la mujer bastante enojada y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

Ga Eul se duchó, vistió y bajo rápidamente a desayunar.

Sus padres ya habían salido así que desayuno sola, recogió todas sus cosas y antes de lo que esperaba llegó Lee Suk en su auto.

Lee Suk era un joven alto y de aspecto formidable, llevaba su cabello rojizo y algo ondulado bastante alborotado, como la mayoría de chicos de su edad ,sus pequeños pero impactantes ojos marrón eran sumamente cautivadores y su perfecta y reluciente sonrisa era capaz de iluminar hasta el día más oscuro, en fin sus facciones eran simplemente las de un hombre condenadamente atractivo y dulce se podría decir.

Ga Eul salió de prisa de su casa y se dirigió al auto de su amigo que la esperaba para ir juntos al trabajo.

_Lee Suk sunbae, perdón por la tardanza _dijo Ga Eul.

_Que ocurrió te quedaste dormida _preguntó Lee Suk alborotando el cabello de Ga Eul con ternura.

_Pues sí, estuve despierta hasta muy tarde anoche _contestó

_ Ya veo, por eso luces tan cansada _dijo Lee Suk _ y despeinada también.

_Si, es que no tuve mucho tiempo para arreglarme _ dijo Ga Eul mientras se peinaba con la mano su alborotado cabello.

_Nos vamos _dijo el joven abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que subiera Ga Eul.

_Tienes razón debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro partieron a toda velocidad como de costumbre pues Lee Suk conducía como si estuvieran en una competencia de "Fórmula 1".

* * *

><p>Yi Jung que se encontraba dentro de su auto al otro lado de la acera, había presenciado toda la escena entre los dos jóvenes.<p>

Estaba allí porque quería sorprender a Ga Eul yéndola a ver a su casa para llevarla al trabajo, pero al parecer alguien más ya la estaba esperando así que decidió esperar un momento. Los celos se apoderaron de el al ver con la familiaridad que se trataban Ga Eul y el joven, quería bajar de su auto y romperle la cara al imbécil que estaba con Ga Eul, pero se controló, su orgullo no le permitiría hacerlo, después pensaría en algo…

* * *

><p>Deberías conducir más despacio. _exclamó Ga Eul<p>

Si sigues conduciendo así vas a ser arrestado y un dia vas aparecer en los titulares de los noticieros como: "Conductor loco arrestado". _dijo riendo Ga Eul.

_Pero si vamos más despacio llegaremos tarde _dijo el joven.

_Por cierto ¿a dónde fuiste ayer ?_preguntó.

_Oh, sí ayer salí sin avisar discúlpame por favor.

_Está bien no te preocupes pero la próxima vez avísame sí.

_Por supuesto sunbae _contestó.

Una vez que llegaron ambos se dirigieron a las diferentes aulas, Ga Eul debía dar clases a los niños de preescolar, aunque a veces la volvían loca.

_Maestra ¿cuándo vendrá su novio? _preguntó una de sus alumnas.

_No es mi novio y no sé cuándo vendrá por aquí _contestó.

_ Basta ya del interrogatorio y pongan más atención _agregó Ga Eul con una sonrisa en los labios, pues sabía que si no lo paraba , a esa le seguirían un sinnúmero de preguntas más.

* * *

><p>Yi Jung se encontraba en su taller elaborando una nueva vasija, trabajar con cerámica era lo único que le ayudaba a pensar y tranquilizase.<p>

Pero pronto su tranquilidad se vería arruinada por la visita de su amigo Woo Bin.

-¡Yeah bro!, como estas _saludó Woo Bin alegremente.

_Estoy bien _bufó Yi Jung.

_Dime cual es el motivo de tu visita.

_¿Debo tener un motivo para visitar a mi amigo?

_No te ves muy bien hoy _admitió el príncipe Song._ ¿Qué ocurre?

_Nada _contestó Yi Jung en un tono poco creíble.

_No deberías estar muy feliz de ver a tu plebeya _exclamó Woo Bin.

_ ¿Debería estarlo?

_Algo pasó entre los dos o ¿me equivoco? _adivinó Woo Bin.

_No te equivocas _respondió el alfarero. _Se presentó un pequeño problema.

_¿A qué te refieres? _preguntó Woo Bin con incredulidad.

_ Ahora tengo un rival _dijo Yi Jung lleno de furia y arrojando un jarrón al piso.

_! Hey! Men , no te preocupes y tranquilo ya pensaremos en algo para deshacernos de él _dijo el príncipe Song con malicia.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul se mostraba bastante cansada, ese día no había sido de los mejores pero la animaba saber que Yi Jung pronto pasaría a recogerla.<p>

Pero para su mala suerte Yi Jung jamás llegó, Lee Suk se ofreció a llevarla pero no aceptó, tenía una mejor idea iría a buscar a Yi Jung a su taller estaba segura de que estaría allí.

Al llegar se paró un momento en la puerta mientras decidía si era el mejor momento para entrar pero lo que vio era demasiado, no podía creerlo…

Yi Jung se encontraba en su estudio, pero no estaba solo, al contrario estaba muy bien acompañado con una linda chica, tenía que admitirlo, estaban besándose y al parecer ambos disfrutaban el momento.

Así que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su hermoso rostro.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie.

_Soy una estúpida _se decía a sí misma, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

_Como, fui tan estúpida como para pensar que el cambiaría.

_Te odio Yi Jung .., te odio_ repetía incansablemente .

_Pero no voy a permitir que me lastimes nunca más lo juró….._dijo entre sollozos.

Ga Eul no salió de su habitación en todo el día, sus padres estaban preocupados por ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, e l siguiente estará mucho mejor, les dejo un pequeño adelanto: Jun Pyo y Jan Di anunciaran su compromiso, Ga Eul y Yi Jung tendrán una pequeña discusión y Woo Bin conocerá a alguien que tendrá un papel importante en la historia .**

**Comenten por favor y díganme que les parece el nuevo personaje Lee Suk.**

**=) Dejen reviews.**

**Suerte y Besos.**

**Fer .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer !.Quiero saludar a SoEul83, KimSang- Roll, Damari, Y. Billie Espíritu. Por apoyarme y este capi va dedicado a ustedes chicos =P.**

**También quiero saludar a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen (y jamás me pertenecerán)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:"Noche de desilusiones."<strong>

La noche era fría y la densa lluvia que caía, se confundía con sus lágrimas, aunque se había prometido no estar triste, parecía inevitable no pensar en lo ocurrido. Por eso había decidido salir a caminar bajo la lluvia, esperando que esta purifique su alma y la ayudase a pensar con tranquilidad.

-Ga Eul-yang que estás haciendo ¿aquí?-preguntó una familiar voz a sus espaldas.

-Lee Suk sunbae –dijo Ga Eul reconociéndolo.-Yo..s..olo salí a dar un paseo.

-Un paseo en este ¿clima?-preguntó el apuesto joven y bajo de su auto.

-Pues si me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia-contestó Ga Eul.

-Ven te llevaré a casa –la tomo del brazo -Si no pescaras un resfriado.

-No, no es necesario- dijo Ga Eul intentando soltarse.

-Pero ya es muy tarde, es peligroso-agregó el joven.

-Mi casa ya está muy cerca, no te preocupes.

-Está bien me voy, le prometí a Hye Sun que la iría a dejar en su trabajo esta noche.- entró a su auto – no te quedes merodeando por ahí, ve pronto a tu casa.

-Sí, adiós-se despidió Ga Eul.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo**

* * *

><p>El inoportuno timbre de su celular lo tomo por sorpresa, en ese momento no tenía ánimos para hablar, con nadie pero se trataba de Yi Jung así que contestó.<p>

-Hey bro ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó Woo Bin un poco irritado.

-Creo que tu plan no ha funcionado en lo más mínimo, en que estaba pensando cuando te hice caso.-contestó Yi Jung.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –Preguntó el príncipe Song.

-Estoy hablando de tu plan de darle celos a Ga Eul, o ya se te olvidó –contestó el alfarero.

-No es mi culpa –intentó defenderse Woo Bin. –Además fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Pues que buenas ideas tienes, Ga Eul está más enojada de lo que pensé y todo es tu culpa –dijo el alfarero con furia.

-Esta , enojada ¿cómo lo sabes?.-interrogó nuevamente Woo Bin.

-Lo sé porque, no contesta mis llamadas, y me ha estado evitando todo el día.-respondió a su pregunta Yi Jung.

-Está bien, entendí que esa no fue una de mis mejores ideas.- fue lo último que dijo el joven Song y cerro el teléfono.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo se encontraba en su casa, todo el día se lo había pasado melancólico por la noticia que habían recibido horas atrás.<p>

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Como están chicos –preguntó Woo Bin, entrando al salón privado.

-Bien –contestaron al unísono.

-Hey Jun Pyo para que nos citaste aquí. -preguntó el príncipe.

-Sí , que te traes entre manos –cuestionó Yi Jung con curiosidad.

-Solo quería darles esto -dijo Jun Pyo entregándoles las invitaciones de su fiesta de compromiso.

-Te casas bribón- dijo el alfarero dándole un fraternal golpe a su amigo.

- Esto ya me los esperaba- aseguró Woo Bin.

-Ya dejen de golpearme –gritó Jun Pyo –Acaso hice algo ¿malo?

-Como no pudiste decírnoslo antes ¿eh? –preguntó Woo Bin fingiéndose enojado.

-Era una sorpresa- dijo Jun Pyo con una sonrisa triunfal.-Y tu Ji Hoo, no vas a ¿felicitarme?

-Felicidades – fue lo único que dijo Ji Hoo con una falsa sonrisa.

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Él sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no se resignaba a perder a Jan Di, ella se había convertido en su razón de ser, en esos cuatro años, y ahora se iba a casar con su mejor amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>La noche había caído sobre Seúl, y Hye Sun debía ir a trabajar como bartender en un famoso club nocturno. Por suerte Lee Suk la llevo hasta allí, esa noche.<p>

Hye Sun se puso su uniforme, que para ser exactos era un vestido, con un amplio escote y bastante alto, que se amoldaba a su grácil cuerpo pero que no era de su agrado por que dejaba poco para la imaginación.

-Hi Byol, ya puedes irte estoy lista para tomar mi turno.-dijo Hye Sun a su compañera de trabajo.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió la joven mientras recogía sus cosas.

La noche transcurrió con suma tranquilidad, hasta que un grupo de hombres sospechosos ingresaron al lugar. Buscaban a alguien en especial.

-Dime preciosa ¿conoces a este tipo?-dijo uno de los hombre mostrándole una fotografía.

-Nunca lo he visto -se defendió la joven.

-Eso es mentira –dijo con furia el hombre sacando un arma y apuntando hacia ella -dime la verdad.

-Yo..-se quedó en media palabra.

-Déjala ella no sabe nada –dijo uno de los jóvenes que trabajaba ahí, distrayéndolos para que ella pudiera escapar.

Aunque Hye Sun, no sabía mucho sobre el hombre al que buscaban, ella tenía un poco más de información que sus compañeros de trabajo, así que se veía obligada a huir.

La chica tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y escapo por la puerta de atrás. Esperando que nadie la viera. Pero para su mala suerte el jefe de esos hombres la vio e intentó seguirla, por suerte ella fue más rápida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p>Ese había sido un pésimo día, para el Príncipe Song, había discutido con Yi Jung, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la constructora, pues desde su llegada, su padre no lo dejaba descansar ni un minuto. Se preocupaba por sus amigos en especial por Ji Hoo, que se había tomado muy mal la noticia de la boda de Jun Pyo con Jan Di. El tampoco estaba muy bien emocionalmente, todavía no podía superar la partida de Seung Hee. Mientras intentaba pensar vio a una muchacha corriendo a toda prisa, la perseguían un grupo de hombres con muy mal aspecto.<p>

-Ayúdenme – empezó a gritar la muchacha con pánico.

Los tres hombres la alcanzaron y la sujetaron de los brazos.

-ya déjenla –gritó Woo Bin con furia.

-Qué demonios quieres, no te metas si no quieres salir herido.-vocifero uno de los hombres amenazándolo.

Los hombres la soltaron y la joven huyó nuevamente. En realidad ella no quería presenciar eso, no quería pensar en cómo terminaría su benefactor, esos hombres acabarían con él pensó la chica, que estaba oculta tras un árbol.

-Ve por la chica –ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe de los hombres.-Los dos podemos con este imbécil

-Iré por ella, no puede estar muy lejos –se giró en su dirección como si la hubiera visto.

La joven muerta del susto, trepo hasta las ramas más altas del árbol, donde no la encontrarían tan fácilmente. Los minutos pasaban, era imposible saber quién había ganado la pelea, lo único que podía ver era un cuerpo tendido en la acera, tal vez esos hombres ya se habían ido.

-Ya puedes salir-dijo Woo Bin incorporándose -Ya se fueron.

Hye Sun bajó de árbol, se dirigió hacia Woo Bin y se colgó de su cuello como un símbolo de agradecimiento.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el príncipe, mientras apartaba a la chica.

-Lo sient….o-se disculpó la muchacha.

-Estás muy herido-dijo la joven, examinando al muchacho.

-Estoy bien, pero preocúpate por ti misma –agregó Woo Bin mirando las condiciones en las que se encontraba la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hye Sun, tenía su largo y ondulado cabello lleno de hojas secas, estaba descalza y con ese sexy pero horrible vestido y aun temblaba de miedo.

-No es gracioso –gruñó la joven.

-Ven te llevare a casa "niña de la jungla" –dijo el príncipe riendo.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi , tanto como a mí , comenten =)!**

**Hasta la próxima Actualización!**

**Alyssa**

**Postdate: chio hemoxa, LOURDESITA100, Lovette-chan, pathy granger, ElyTonks(¿me dejan un review.?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo en especial a Soeul83, por haberme apoyado desde que empecé con esta historia.**

**Gracias también a todos los que me han dejado un review y a todas las personas que leen este fic.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 y el último del año .Disfruten la lectura: **

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen (solo fantaseo con ellos )<br>**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4:"La Celebración".<p>

La gélida brisa nocturna la hizo tiritar de frio, al menos llevaba puesta la chaqueta del joven que la había salvado, pero tenía los pies descalzos y la grava estaba húmeda, por suerte su casa ya no estaba tan lejos así que apresuro el paso.

-Las encontré –dijo en voz alta Hye Sun sacando las llaves de su bolso, entró rápidamente a su casa y fue a su habitació Sun vivía sola desde hace unos meses su madre y su hermana menor se habían mudado pero iban de visita constantemente.

-Uffff- Hye Sun dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se tendía en la cama, el perfume que tenia impregnada la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, le hizo recordar al apuesto chico que la había rescatado. Y también volvieron a su mente los malos incidentes que había tenido ese día.

-_Es realmente lindo_ –pensó ilusionada, recordando lo amable que había sido ese muchacho con ella –_Pero es un chico engreído y además me llamó" chica de la jungla".-_recordó reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber pensado que era lindo.

* * *

><p>Los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, lograron que abriera los párpados pesadamente, dándose cuentan que era tarde y tenía muchas cosas que hacer era un día especial, así que se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajo rápidamente a desayunar.<p>

-Buenos días mamá-dijo automáticamente mientras se sentaba a las mesa.

-Buenos días hija-contestó su madre con entusiasmo- Jan Di, mira Jun Pyo, me envió este vestido para la fiesta de compromiso ¿no es hermoso?-gritó emocionada, mientras bailaba por toda la habitación.

-A mi me envió este elegante traje –farfulló su padre apareciendo de la nada.-Jamás había visto una tela tan fina como esta.

-Ashhh, acaso eso es lo único que les importa-exclamó Jan Di irritada por la actitud de sus padres.

-Cálmate hermanita-dijo Kang Sang, su pequeño hermanito que ahora era todo un adolescente.-Ya sabes como son nuestros padres.

-Tienes razón –dijo Jan Di ya más tranquila -Bueno ahora debo irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer –balbuceó con algo de emoción.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta hermanita –farfulló entusiasmado su hermano.-Mañana apareceremos por toda la red no es eso magnifico.

-Jan Di –ah hija debes ponerte hermosa hoy –dijo su madre.

-Está bien omma , nos vemos mas tarde -se despidió Jan Di

* * *

><p>-Jan Di-ah-saludó Ga Eul –Por fin llegaste, dime ¿para que me citaste aquí?<p>

-Umm, bueno quería que me acompañes al centro comercial, necesito un vestido para la fiesta de compromiso-respondió la joven bajando el tono de su voz al pronunciar la ultima frase.

- Tienes razón, yo aun no tengo mi vestido- agregó Ga Eul –Entonces vamos a comprar nuestro vestidos –sugirió la muchacha arrastrando a su amiga por los pasillos del centro comercial.

-Pero Jan di –ah por que Jun Pyo no te dio el vestido –Ga Eul se detuvo y se giró hacia su amiga.

-Claro que no lo permitiría- dijo decidida Jan Di -Por primera vez me gustaría comprar algo con mi propio dinero.

-Esta bien no te preocupes, ahora sigamos buscando -Ga Eul sonrió entusiasmada.

Ambas muchachas, entraron a una boutique en busca de un vestido que les gustase, se probaron decenas de vestidos de diversos diseños y colores, era realmente complicado encontrar algo bonito y económico aunque no se darían por vencidas, pero el tiempo era su principal enemigo tenían muchas cosas que hacer y empezaba a hacerse tarde.

-Mira allí, entremos ahí –insistió Ga Eul como una niña pequeña.- Ven date prisa.

-Ese vestido es hermoso-exclamó Ga Eul emocionada señalando un precioso vestido lila corto de encaje con un amplio escote en la parte delantera y ceñido en los lugares correctos. Acompañado con un pequeño bolso de terciopelo y unas delicadas sandalias de taco alto del mismo color.

-Me gustaría probarme ese –le dijo Ga Eul a la chica que atendía el lugar.

-Por supuesto –contestó amablemente la chica.-Pase por aquí.

Ga Eul se probó el hermoso vestido, que le había quedado perfecto y se amoldaba a su grácil figura, como si hubiese sido confeccionado para ella.

-¿Como me veo? –preguntó Ga Eul a su amiga.

-Te ves muy linda Ga Eul –respondió Jan Di con una dulce sonrisa.-¿Dime que te parece mi vestido?.

Jan Di por su parte había elegido un vestido rosa pálido sin tirantes, que delineaba su figura a la perfecció unos bellos zapatos del mismo color, y un hermoso bolso de mano.

-¿Entonces los compramos ¿-preguntó Ga Eul –A mi me parecen realmente hermosos.

-Tienes razón –dijo Jan Di dirigiéndose a la caja –Queremos estos dos, indicó Jan Di a la muchacha.

-Son 170.000 원(wons) –pidió la joven que atendía la caja.

Jan Di canceló de inmediato y salieron del local, esa noche debía lucir hermosa. Es por esa razón que había gastado todos sus ahorros en su vestido y zapatos.

-Listo, entonces, ahora debemos ir al salón de belleza –comentó Ga Eul, mientras miraba su reloj. -Aun faltan tres horas, vamos.

* * *

><p>-Joven amo –llamó a la puerta de su despacho el Secretario Jung -Ah llegado su traje de Suecia.-informó.<p>

-Pasa y tráemelo- pidió Jun Pyo con una boba sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- ¿Dónde está mi madre?-preguntó mientras observaba detenidamente su costoso traje.

-Está supervisando los detalles de la fiesta señor – Respondió el secretario –Y su hermana, aun no llega de Estados Unidos, vendrá con su esposo.

-Muy bien –musitó Jun Pyo –Mas tarde envía una limosina por Jan Di .-ordenó y se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

><p>El suave maquillaje que le habían aplicado a Ga Eul, resaltaba su belleza y combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, el cabello lo llevaba en ondas recogido en un precioso moño que dejaba caer en su espalda algunos risos.<p>

Jan Di al igual que Ga Eul se había aplicado un maquillaje suave en tonos rosa palido,que le daban un aspecto angelical, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con ondas y una tiara.

-Jan Di-ah, es hora de irnos -dijo Ga Eul mientras se miraba una última vez en el espejo-Ya es casi la hora iremos a mi casa ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, Jun Pyo enviara una limosina a recogerme –balbuceó Jan Di antes de salir del lugar -Podrías venir conmigo - sugirió.

-Claro que no, yo iré con Lee Suk y Hye Sun, la promedita debe llegar sola ¿no crees?

-Está bien, ahora date prisa, no quiero arruinar mi peinado. -exclamó divertida Jan Di.

* * *

><p>Los valet, de la mansión se encargaban de los lujosos autos de las distinguidas personas que habían sido invitadas a la fiesta , el interior del lugar era aun mas lujoso de lo que ella pudo imaginar, ambas muchachas miraban embobadas cada detalle que le daba un glamoroso aspecto a la celebración, como era de esperarse la madre de Jun Pyo había invitado a los personajes más influyentes de Corea del Sur a la fiesta de compromiso de su heredero.<p>

-Vaya, esto es algo incomodó –balbuceó Hye Sun que venía detrás de Lee Suk y Ga Eul que iba del brazo de este.

-Hye Sun solo limítate a sonreír y veras que será menos incomodó-sugirió Lee Suk amablemente a la bella muchacha que seguía sus pasos.

* * *

><p>.-Te gustaría que te acompañe-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.-Una dama tan hermosa como tú no debería venir sola.<p>

Hye Sun se volteó para observar al joven que le hablaba y para su sorpresa se encontró frente a frente con el joven que la había rescatado el día anterior.

-¿Qu…é?-fue lo único que logro articular la muchacha en ese momento.

-Te pregunté si podía acompañarte-repitió el Don Juan caballerosamente mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Hye Sun. Ella aceptó sin dudar.

.

* * *

><p>-Yi Jung y Ji Hoo hicieron su peculiar entrada, seguidos de las amistades de Jan di y demás distinguidas personas.<p>

Una vez que cruzaron la última puerta cientos de flashes de cámaras tomaban fotografías de cada persona que entraba, se dirigieron de inmediato a la mesa donde la joven pareja saludaba cortésmente a los invitados, en el interior del lugar se encontraban distinguidos magnates, nuevos ricos, empresarios y amistades de la presidenta del grupo Shinwa.

-Hye Sun viniste –dijo Jan Di emocionada.

-Claro que vine no podía dejarte en un día tan importante para ti –mencionó la muchacha.

-Veo que conseguiste una buena pareja-añadió Jan Di guiñándole un ojo a Woo Bin, estas últimas palabras hicieron que la joven aludida se sonrojara levemente.

* * *

><p>-Jan Di estas nerviosa –preguntó Jun Pyo sonriente.<p>

-Más o menos-respondió la joven –Sabes no pensé que sería una fiesta tan grande.

-Mi madre no permitiría algo simple –susurró en su oído Jun Pyo.

-No dejan de tomarnos fotografías –mencionó Jan Di divertida.

-Eso es normal, solo espera hasta mañana y esto estará difundido por toda la web.

-Espera un momento –dijo Jan Di colocando su dedos en el los labios de Jun Pyo –Parece que tu madre tiene algo que decir –comentó con la mirada fija en el lugar donde la madre de Jun Pyo se preparaba para dar un discurso.

-Espero, que no arruine nuestra fiesta –farfulló el joven heredero con preocupación en su apuesto rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les deseo un "Feliz Año Nuevo" a todos.<strong>

**Besos y Suerte**

**Alyssa**

**¿me dejan un review?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Y también les agradezco a todos por sus reviews sigan comentando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen. (Solo fantaseo con ellos) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:"<strong>_** Déjà vu**_**"**

"**Shinwa envuelta en otro escándalo"**

_Uno de los matrimonios más famosos y controversiales de toda Asia llega a su fin._

_La heredera del internacional Grupo Shinwa Goo Jun Hee y su esposo el multimillonario Lee Ji Han anuncian su divorcio públicamente luego de años de matrimonio. Este suceso a causado escandalo entre el pueblo, restándole prestigio a la empresa…..- _Jun Hee leía calmadamente, mientras se dirigía a la mansión donde se estaba realizando, la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano.

-Señora, hemos llegado -anunció el chofer.

Jun Hee bajo del auto arrojando furiosamente el diario que minutos antes leía, hizo una magnífica entrada, evadiendo las curiosas preguntas de la prensa, saludo amablemente a sus conocidos y se dirigió al lugar donde su hermano y Jan Di se encontraban.

-Felicidades hermanito –dijo abrazando efusivamente a su hermano.-Sabía que se casarían pronto –comentó.

-Pues sí –balbuceo Jan Di con nerviosismo –Estamos muy felices de que hayas venido unnie –farfulló la futura doctora.

-Te extrañe noona-dijo Jun Pyo alegremente.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de verlos chicos, pero será mejor que vaya a saludar a mis padres –mencionó antes de retirarse.

* * *

><p>-Damas y caballeros –la serena pero demandante voz de la presidenta Kang captó la atención de todos los presentes, el momento indicado había llegado, su discurso estaba por empezar.<p>

El murmullo y la música de fondo cesaron inmediatamente, al escucharle.

-Ante su honorable presencia- se inclino respetuosamente ante el público –Este día los he reunido aquí con el firme propósito de darles a conocer oficialmente el compromiso de mi querido hijo y heredero del grupo Shinwa con la Jan Di -se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar.

Al otro extremo del salón las luces enfocaron directamente a la feliz pareja.

Jan Di apretó nerviosamente la mano de Jun Pyo al escuchar su nombre.

-Que a pesar de provenir de una familia pobre y humilde a sabido ganarse mi aprecio y mi aceptación y por supuesto el abnegado amor de mi hijo Jun Pyo y de toda la familia. Ahora comprendo que el dinero y la posición social no son lo más importante en la vida y no me opondré a su matrimonio pues ellos lo han decidido y quiero recordarles que tienen mi permiso y mi bendición. Gracias - finalmente terminó la presidenta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todo el público estallo en aplausos.

- Por un momento pensé que lo arruinaría todo –dijo Jan Di tranquilamente.

-Yo también lo pensé – comentó Jun Pyo –pero todo salió bien, así que tranquila.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, jamás pensé que la madre de Jun Pyo diría algo así –comentó Yi Jung para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.<p>

La mesa estaba ocupada por Yi Jung, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo y Ga Eul que eran los amigos más cercanos de la pareja.

-Tienes razón bro –farfulló Woo Bin.- Creo que la bruja por fin aceptó la relación de Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

Ji Hoo y Ga Eul se mantenían callados mientras bebían de su copa. Ga Eul trataba de evitar las lascivas miradas de Yi Jung y Lee Suk que estaba en la mesa de a lado.

-Discúlpenme, debo ir al tocador – dijo Ga Eul levantándose de la mesa, no soportaba un minuto más ahí.

* * *

><p>Las personas que estaban en la mesa continua eran Lee Suk, Hye Sun, Jae kyung y Min Seo Hyung que disfrutaban una entretenida plática.<p>

- Lee Suk y yo nos conocemos de la secundaria –narraba Jae Kyung ante las curiosas miradas del resto.-Ambos estudiábamos en un colegio en New York –comentó.

-Pero no nos llevábamos muy bien –Continuó Lee Suk.

…..….Flash Back…..

Era un día normal, llegó a la escuela, empezó a correr a toda prisa por los pasillos, pues llegó tarde y termino chocando con una chica, que resulto ser coreana para su sorpresa.

-Ashhh, puedes fijarte por donde caminas- exclamó la muchacha con irritación.

-Yo, no tuve la culpa tu te metiste en mi camino –dijo el Lee Suk mientras se incorporaba.-por tu culpa llegare tarde.

-¡Ja!mi culpa, por si no lo haz notado todo es tu culpa, yo no soy la que llega tarde a clase y anda corriendo por los pasillos desesperadamente.-respondió la muchacha aún en el piso –ahora ayúdame a levantarme si no quieres que te vaya peor.

Lee Suk, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió con su camino, entró al aula de clase y lo reprendieron por no hacer la tarea y llegar tarde. Para empeorar la situación la chica con la que había chocado momentos atrás, había sido asignada a su aula.

-Jóvenes, una nueva estudiante ha llegado a la institución –dijo el maestro.-Preséntese señorita –ordenó.

-Mi nombre es Ha Jae Kyung, y espero ser una buena compañera para ustedes –dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Muy bien Jae Kyung, pasa a sentarte -ordenó el maestro.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- farfulló la joven dirigiéndose a Lee Suk.

-Por desgracia si – comentó sarcásticamente.

-Quieres guerra verdad niño tonto –dijo Jae Kyung con malicia.

-A quien le dices niño tonto, he – espetó irritado –Si quieres guerra la tendrás –fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Su día terminó en el cuarto de detención junto a Jae Kyung, como castigo por haberse peleado durante toda la clase.

* * *

><p>-Ese día terminamos en el cuarto de detención por pelear-comentó Jae Kyung.<p>

-Pero gracias a Jae Kyung no solo fuimos un día -mencionó el joven –Terminábamos en el cuarto de detención casi todos los días.

-Tienes razón – río Jae Kyung- Éramos muy indisciplinados.

-Vaya así que ustedes se conocen –exclamó Min Seo Hyung la famosa modelo – Lee Suk ¿Por qué estudiabas en New york? -preguntó.

-Yo estudiaba en la escuela Shinwa –respondió mientras bebía de su copa –Pero por acoso del f4 mis padres decidieron enviarme allí.

-Eso quiere decir que conoces al f4 –balbuceó Min Seo Hyung.

-Por supuesto, pero al parecer ellos no me recuerdan – dijo algo irritado.

* * *

><p>Yi Jung siguió a Ga Eul hasta el tocador, se estaba tardando demasiado a si que Woo Bin la sugirió ir a buscarla. Entró silenciosamente y vio a Ga Eul mirándose en el espejo mientras balbuceaban cosas intangibles. Y se masajeaba las sienes con molestia, Ga Eul cerró los ojos un momento cosa que Yi Jung aprovechó para acercarse.<p>

-Ga Eul –dijo Yi Jung a pocos centímetros de distancia.

* * *

><p>-Ga Eul -una familiar voz dijo a sus espaldas, tardó unos momentos en abrir los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como unas manos se apoderaban de su cintura.<p>

-Ga Eul se giró de inmediato quedando a pocos centímetros de Yi Jung, que al parecer no tenia intenciones de soltarla.

-Qu..e haces aquí –preguntó Ga Eul con nerviosismo mientras intentaba soltarse .

-Estabas tardando demasiado, a si que vine a buscarte –respondió Yi Jung sonriente al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Estoy bien a si que puedes irte –dijo la joven tajante.

-No me iré sin antes hacer esto –dijo Yi Jung y empezó a acercarse hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaron los de Ga Eul. Pero cuando se disponía a acabar con los pocos milímetros que los separaban la puerta se abrió terminando con la romántica escena.

-Ga Eul …yo..-una avergonzada Hye Sun intentaba disculparse por la interrupción.- Siento haberlos interrumpido –dijo antes de salir rápidamente.

-Ga Eul empujó a Yi Jung y salió de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capi ;)<strong>

**Ok, ok ya sé que quieren matarme por lo del casi-beso pero solo esperen un poco más.**

**No olviden dejarme un review , esa es la única paga que tengo por escribir.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Alyssa**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola unnies! **_

_**Soeul83: Unnie, siento lo del beso ;) pero ya se vera después.**_

_**Billie Espiritu: Yesi , no te apures,jaja,ya verán un beso en uno de los capitulo siguientes.**_

_**Vanila: Gracias por la sugerencia, estoy trabajando en eso. **_

_**Espero que estén de lo mejor, me disculpo por no actualizar antes pero me falta inspiración….**_

* * *

><p>A leer…..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, no me pertenecen solo la trama de esta historia es mia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:"Un nuevo viaje"<strong>

Ga Eul, salió rápidamente del tocador, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo carmín, después de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes le era imposible mantenerse tranquila, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-"Tonto" siempre esta jugando con mis emociones –pensó enfada Ga Eul, pero lo que en realidad le molestaba era que el aun tuviera ese efecto sobre ella.

Camino rápidamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Lee Suk y Hye Sun, pues no soportaría un minuto más compartiendo la mesa con Yi Jung, se sentó junto a Lee Suk ,para evitar las preguntas de su amiga.

-Pensé que te llevabas bien con ellos –comentó Lee Suk refiriéndose a los F4.

-Bueno en realidad son muy agradables, pero … -Ga Eul se quedo en medio de la oración –Solo que prefiero estar con ustedes –mencionó mirando a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>La fiesta había terminado satisfactoriamente, Jun Pyo y Jan Di se veían sumamente felices, los únicos que aun permanecían en el lugar eran sus amigos del F4 y los amigos de Jan Di y Ga Eul, todos ellos se habían acomodado en una mesa mientras platicaban animosamente.<p>

-Tengo una idea –dijo Jun Pyo depositando su copa en la mesa.-Que les parece un viaje.

-¿Qué? ¿Un viaje? –interrogó Jan Di algo molesta, pues suponía que Jun Pyo ya lo había arreglado todo mucho antes de comunicárselo a los demás, algo muy común en el.

-Si, un viaje, acaso no te parece divertido –preguntó tomando por la barbilla a Jan Di.

-Bueno….si en realidad si-nerviosamente Jan Di bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada, los demás rieron de su reacción.

- Pero, no podemos dejar el trabajo –Ga Eul habló evitando mirar a Yi Jung.-Jan Di, también tiene que ir a la Universidad –mencionó un poco nerviosa.

-Si, tienes razón, pero puedo arreglar eso –farfulló -Si estas deacuerdo Jan Di-ah –se giró mirando a los ojos a Jan Di sabía que si no pedía su opinión se enojaría, quería hacer las cosas bien.

-Estoy totalmente deacuerdo –habló nuevamente la futura doctora, bebiendo un poco de su copa –Pero Ga Eul,tu puedes tomarte unas vacaciones, en tu trabajo –preguntó.

-No estoy segura, pero haré lo posible –contestó la jovencita.

-No te preocupes Ga Eul –podría pedirle a mi padre que nos conceda unas vacaciones a los dos –Lee Suk, ofreció, con el fin de acompañar a su amiga.

-¿Entonces no hay mas problemas verdad? –Jun Pyo preguntó impaciente.

-Tú podrás venir con nosotros Hye Sun –preguntó Jan Di, mirando a la callada joven.

-No lo creo, tengo que asistir a la Universidad también.

-No hay de que se, yo me encargare de eso –el heredero del grupo Shinwa habló nuevamente –Entonces mañana en la mañana no reuniremos en uno de los centros comerciales –ordenó.

* * *

><p>Era temprano en la mañana, las tres jovencitas se habían reunido en casa de Ga Eul, Lee Suk se ofreció a llevarlas al centro comercial.<p>

-¿No llevaremos nuestras maletas aún?-preguntó Hye Sun con curiosidad

-No, creo que las necesitemos ¿verdad Jan Di? –preguntó Ga Eul, recordando aquella vez cuando viajaron con el f4 a Nueva Caledonia.

-No las necesitaremos en lo absoluto-contestó.

* * *

><p>Todos se reunieron en el centro comercial que estaba totalmente vació, a Yi Jung le molestó mucho que Ga Eul, llegara con Lee Suk, pero aprovecharía el viaje para obtener su perdón.<p>

-Escojan ropa playera y todo lo que necesiten –habló Jun Pyo.-Nos encontramos aquí en una hora.

Todos caminaron en diferentes direcciones, como siempre Jun Pyo, se llevó a Jan Di, Ga Eul y Hye Sun, fueron juntas y el resto del f4 se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

-Me gusta este conjunto –dijo Hye Sun señalando un maniquí.

-Te quedara muy bien –habló un joven a sus espaldas.

-Hye Sun se giró bastante sorprendida, no se percato de que alguien además de Ga Eul estuviera dentro del lugar.

-Woo Bin sunbae, de verdad lo crees –preguntó algo sonrojada ocultando su rostro, para que él no lo notara.

-Si, eres una chica muy guapa, por que no te quedaría-dijo coquetamente.

-¿Has visto a Ga Eul?-preguntó nerviosa, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-No, no la vi –mintió.-Pero será mejor que escojas pronto tu ropa, se acaba el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, miraba concentradamente algunas blusas y faldas en tonos delicados, había dejado a Hye Sun en la tienda de a lado.<p>

Yi Jung la había seguido pero prefirió ignorarlo por completo, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ga Eul, de veras lo siento –intentó disculparse nuevamente, pues la joven lo ignoraba.

No recibió respuesta, simplemente Ga Eul, lo trataba como si fuera invisible, siguió buscando por la tienda algo que le gustara, la tomó del brazo intentando retenerla.

-Yi Jung-sunbae, ya basta –dijo nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho.

-Esta bien te disculpo, pero ya deja de seguirme –dijo enojada, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-Está bien, prométeme que hablaremos después- pidió Yi Jung

-Si –dijo secamente Ga Eul

-Listos –preguntó Jun Pyo antes de subir a la limosina con el resto de jóvenes.

-Si, todos listos –respondió Woo Bin animosamente.

Entonces suban las maletas las llevaran en otro auto –indicó.

Todos subieron a la elegante limosina, con rumbo al aeropuerto, donde el jet privado de Jun Pyo los esperaba, platicaron animosamente durante el corto trayecto.

-Llegamos, bajen –ordenó el heredero del grupo Shinwa.

-Wow, es nuevo? –preguntó el príncipe de la mafia con asombro.

-Por supuesto –respondió a la pregunta Jun Pyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo estuvo bastante corto espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Pd:No olviden revisar mis nuevas historias!.**_

_**Pd2:No olviden dejar reviews.**_


End file.
